pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CitronFire3/The Shooting Star (Solo RP)
Kris: -playing with zoey and joey- Zoey (who is now 10 years old): Bunny says hi! Joey (who is now five): Twurtle wants some chocowate! Kris: Teddy says heres some chocolate! Faye: Sorry to interuppt, Kyle and Riley are here for some reason. Kris: Ok, Faye you can play with them -walks to door- What do you need? Kyle: Well you know how most of our family is like you, with the mask and wings and weapons? Kris: Yeah.. Riley: We want to be like that. Kris: Really? I thought you would never ask.. Come down to my "special" room. Both: Ok.. -They all walk down to the room- Kris: You do realize that doing this, Star will be coming after you like a demented idiot right? Both: Yes. Kris: Then why are you doing this? Kyle: We want to help take down Star. Kris: Well i wasn't planning a battle any time soon, Plus i have to take care of Zoey and Joey. Riley: Well you could make them older... Kris: Thats only if they WANT to. Kyle: Just hurry.. Kris: Fine. Wait wheres my staff? Kyle: -snickers- Kris: Give it. Kyle -_- -gives- Kris: Thank you. -Kris swings staff around mumbling a spell for Kyle and Riley. Papers and other stuff fly everywhere. A bright light is visible in the middle of Kyle and Riley which explodes into mini stars- Kyle: Did it work? Riley: Well by the looks of it since you have like, Vampire wings as it looks like, YES. Kyle: You don't even have wings. Riley: Shut up. Kris: Ok now get outta here :P -They all walk out of the room- Kris: G'day. Kyle: Later bro Riley: Bye Kris. Kris: -turns around to see Faye- Faye: Why did Kyle have wings and have like claw feet and Riley had like a cloak and stuff? Kris: .... They asked me too. Faye: -thinking- I want to help Kris: Wat Faye: I want to be like you and them, I guess what they are calling it is a "Fully Fledged Shadow" Kris: But your a scientist Faye: Science was Last Year. I want to be a Fully Fledged Shadow. Kris: Are you sure...? Faye: Yes i'm sure. Kris: Hmm.. -runs at door and opens- RILEY GET OVAH HERE! Riley: -runs back to house- What? Kris: Can you watch Joey and Zoey for a minute Riley: Uhh... Sure.. Wh- -Kris and Faye are already gone- Riley: Well ok... -In the room- Kris: Your positive you want to do this? Faye: Yes Kris: Ok... -Mumbles same spell for Kyle and Riley and same thing happens- Faye: That light was bright.... Did it work? Kris: Wow... It did.. -Faye is now shown with a purple dress that has a cat tail with purple feet, and a mask.- Kris: That looks AMAZING! Faye: Thanks. -Meanwhile- Star: It annoys me how those dumb Shadow's almost end up getting away! Minion 1: Umm maybe kill them in their sleep. Star: No thats d- Hey you said something smart. -Back at Kris' House- Kris: Thanks again. Riley: NP. What happened down there anyway. Kris: Faye wanted to do the same. Riley: Really? It's like your whole family now. Faye: Hey Riley. Riley: Nice look there Faye. Faye: Thanks :) Kris: Whoa now Riley... Shes mine XD Riley: I wasn't hitting on her. I like Sabrina. Kris: I was messing with you. Now get outta here :P Riley: Bye! Kris: Later tator! Faye: Really? Kris: I know i'm a loser :P Zoey: -walks in- Daddy? Can that Gary guy make a new machine for me and Joey? Kris: What kind of machine....? Joey: Age machwine! Kris: Age machine? Zoey: Yeah! Kris: Why.... Zoey: Because we wanna be older faster. Kris: I don't know if i approve... I mean penguins do grow fast.. You could wait... Zoey: Pwease with a cherry on top? Kris: -glares a Faye- Faye: I suppose... Zoey: Yay! -At Gary's Lab- Gary: I CAN BUILD ANYTHING! I'M A SC- Kris: Gary, Shut up and build the Machine Gary. Ok... But can i have some H20? Faye: -throws h20 at face- Gary: OW! Thanks :) Faye: NP..? -10 seconds later- Gary: IT'S FINISHED! Kris: Thanks G. Joey: Are woo the Director of the PSA and EPF??? Gary: No...? Joey: Woo wook like da director. Gary: Yeah whatever -runs in office- Faye: Alright you guys ready? Zoey: Ya :D Kris: -presses button- -Lazer comes out of machine- Faye: -gasps- Zoey: -has black hair with a purple hoodie and a purple skirt.- Kris: Whats this age? Faye: 20 o_o Kris: Ok... Zoey: I FEEL PRETTY! Faye: You are pretty. Joey: Me! Me Me! Kris: -presses button again- Joey: -has blonde hair with black glasses and black hoodie- Kris: Alright... I'm still worried.. Joey: FINALLY I TALK NORMALLY! Zoey: Can we look like you? Kris and Faye: Wat?? Joey: Yeah! With the mask and everything? Kris: Your not ready for that. Zoey: YA WE ARE! Joey: Yeah! Come on pleeeaaaseeee? Kris: No. Both: PLEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE??????!!!!!!!!!!!! Faye: -faceflippers- Kris: Ok fine... -same thing happens with Riley, Kyle and Faye.- Zoey: OMG EPIC! Joey: I love this...! Kris: -has nervous look on face- Faye: I'm nervous too. Kris: They didn't even have a childhood. Why did they want this? Faye: Maybe they didn't want a Childhood. Kris: I wish they did... -Meanwhile- Star: I just realized that killing them in their sleep wont even work.... Slave 1: Why? Star: Uh.. Idk where they live but i do know where his parents live... Slave 1: Um Whatever. Attack them then. -Back at Kris' House- Kris: Good job with your training... Joey: Thanks :D Zoey: Yay! Were doing good. Kris: Ok so you guys do know about Star do you? Zoey: Yes.. Kris: I need to plan attack on him. Joey: Can we help? Kris: -sigh- You did well so i suppose... Joey: Yes! Kris: It's time to call up the WHOLE Shadow Family. It's time for Star to go down... Joey: Aw yeah! -Meanwhile at Star's place- Star: Hmm.. A attack huh? We'll be ready. -Door's burst open- Star: WTF WHERE NOT READY. Kris: Sorry we came to early. Might wanna fix your door. Star -_- -gets sword- Riley: -looks at star's sword then looks at his- Oh no... Kyle: Is this bad? Riley: He has the sword of dark while i have the sword of Light. We have the 2 most powerful swords... Zoey: O_o That guy looks weird. Joey: Little bit. Star: Whatever fools... Your all about to go down! MINIONS!!!! -A bunch of minions come out from cages- Zoey: I'm scared.. Faye: It will be ok.. Carter: -grabs axe- HEHEHEHEHEHE! Jet: HAMMER TIME! -All minions start doing the hammer dance- Jet: NO NOT THAT HAMMER TIME! -Minions stop- Kris: GO NOW!!!!!! -flaps wings and flies up into air- Faye: -fires shuriken's- Jet: STAY BACK! -smashes hammer on their heads- Star: GO! DEFEAT THEM! Carter: NOT A CHANCE! -throws axe- Zoey: -uses new found wings to go into the air- TAKE THIS WEIRDOS! -fires arrow- Joey: SHIELD BASH! -jumps and smashes shield on a minions head- Star: THESE MINIONS ARE WORTHLESS! I'LL DO IT MYSELF! Kris: NO! -mumbles Alicorn spell- NEEEIGHHH! Star: PATHETIC! -summons dark unicorn- Kris: OH NO! Zoey: DAD NO! Kris: I GOT THIS IT'S OK! -claps wings and rainbows appear- -Dark Alicorn has been defeated- Joey: CHARGE AHEAD! -Charges into Star with shield- Faye: WATCH OUT! -flies and grabs sword from sword holder- NO! -slashes sword at star who defends it with his dark sword- MEH! Star: YOU ARE ALL WEAKLINGS! -dark sword turns into dark bow and arrow- AHAHAHAHA Now lets get this over with -aims at Kris- -The PSA arrives- Charlie: Whats going on? Star: Were about to kill the Shadow Family! Charlie: Really, you're just going to shoot him? That never solves a problem! Star: Then why are you aiming at me with a rocket launcher? Charlie: Because I'm a hypocrite. *shoots* Star: Gah! *dodges* Kris always did have annoying friends... *shoots a paralyzing dart that hits Charlie in the beak* Charlie: *freezes* Star: *aims again* Let's watch your friend die together, shall we? Charlie: NO!!!!! Star: -shoots- Charlie: NO!!!!!!!!!!! Star: NO WRONG ONE BUT OK! -arrow is aiming towards Zoey- Kris: ZOEY NO! -jumps in front of- Faye: NO KRIS! Joey and Zoey: DAD!!!! Kris: -gets hit with arrow- Whole PSA And Shadow Family: NO!!!!!!!!! Star: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Kris: -falls on ground dead- Zoey: DAD! ;( Joey: *Looks at Star whos laughing like a idiot* Your going to pay! -everyone starts firing at Star- Star: AAAAAH WTF! -makes sword into giant shield- MEEEHH! Jet: You killed my son.. -raises hammer above head- Star: -makes shield into a sword again- And your a fool -stabs- Jet: -falls dead- Carter: NO!! Kyle and Riley: DAD!! Star: I have won this time. Carter: -throws axe at eye- Star: GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUDGE! Kyle: -slashes sword at stomach- Star: -dies- Riley: Nice job Kyle.. I just can't believe Dad and Kris are dead now.. Pixie: Well this was unexpected Charlie: -in corner upset- My best friend is dead now. Faye: -tears drip out of eyes- Zoey: I can't believe this.. I didn't see the arrow and if i had noticed none of this would have happened.. -Everyone heads home- Zoey: I want to go back to being 10.. Joey: I guess i'll be 5 again.. Faye: Good idea. -they go to Gary's lab- Gary: WAAATT- Joey: Change us back. Gary: the machine is right there. Faye: -sets machine to age 5 and blasts at Joey. Joey: Hwi! Faye: -switches to 10 and blasts a Zoey- Zoey: WHERES MY BUNNY??? The End. Yeah I die in this RP but it's only for a few RP's. And since Jay was mad at me for making Joey and Zoey 20 i made them turn back in the end of the RP. I know this RP was a little sad but you know.. Whatever. I hope you enjoyed :) Category:Blog posts